blanding_cassattfandomcom-20200216-history
Cheaper by the Dozen (3014 TV series)
Cheaper by the Dozen is an American comedy television series created by Brian Grassing based on a 2003 family comedy film Cheaper by the Dozen[[Cheaper by the Dozen (2001 film)|]] and its 2005 sequel ''Cheaper by the Dozen 2. It premiered in March 19, 3014 on Sintopia Channel. The show is revolved around a large family of 12 siblings called the Jansons who are dealing with the pressure in their family relationship. They are most likely to have similar personalities like the ones in the 21st century movies. The film stars Cindy Evanston, Corbit Hawthorne, Veronica Davis, Mikey Hyson, Slee Sacramento, Ethan Cleveland, Lucas Loudon, Zoey and Zee Carnindo, Jicky Caines, Kevin and Kelvin Nortel, with Oscar Luckland and Nelly White. Plot In a small town of Middletown, Ohio, Chris Janson (Oscar Luckland), father of the family, got a dream job at a college football team in Chicago and plans to move there with his wife Becky Janson (Nelly White) and their 11 siblings. When they heard about moving, the kids we're not happy. Wendy (Cindy Evanston), the oldest 22-year-old daughter living in Chicago with her selfish roommate Austin (Titan Longman), is on the phone and is happy that her family is coming near her house. Chris and Becky starts the family meeting with their siblings complaining about the moving. Chris told them that when he gets his job as a football coach when they move, he promises that they will be a "stronger and happier family". As they sell their house in the flatlands of Middletown, they ride the van from Middletown to Chicago, then they brought a big family house with three floors and enough rooms for the family. All the siblings are excited except for Daniel (Corbit Hawthorne), who is upset that Chris and Becky ruined his life in Middletown. Everybody gets a bedroom, but no kid would let Elliott (Lucas Loudon) get his, so he finds a cabin, which is the only spare bedroom left in the house. Wendy arrives to the Janson house with Austin, but when she caught the kids pranking him by spilling meat and beverages on him, Wendy drives off with Austin, causing Chris to punish the kids and cost everyone a month allowance. Chris realizes he can't handle the children of his own on a chaotic night. The next day, Chris hires a housekeeper, but nobody is willing to work with a family as large as the Jansons. They all have to change schools, which causes trouble to the kids and Daniel. Becky goes to New York to write a book about her family called "Cheaper by the Dozen". Chris is having a rough week dealing with the chaos the kids are causing as he told Becky he can handle watching the kids. The kids call Becky on the phone to make her come back to Chicago to end this family chaos, prompting her to cancel the book tour and take charge of the situation. Elliott gets really upset that his pet frog died and nobody cares about him at all, so he runs away, prompting the entire Janson family to find him, including Wendy, who dumps her boyfriend Austin, who only cares about himself on television. Wendy decided to move back with her father and told him that the house in Middletown is his "favorite place in the world". Chris prompts to run to the Chicago Amtrak departing from Chicago, Illinois to Middletown, Ohio and eventually finds Elliott. Reuniting with the rest of their family, the Jansons begin to address their issues by embracing each other, and Chris resigns and quits his coaching job. Characters The characters in the Sintopia Channel television series Cheaper by the Dozen (3014), who are in a large family called "the Jansons" are based on another, similar to large family called "the Bakers", in the two 21st-century family comedy films Cheaper by the Dozen (2003) and ''Cheaper by the Dozen 2 ''(2005). The characters are played by different Sintopia-borned casts. '''Main * Wendy Janson ([[Cindy Evanston|'Cindy Evanston']]), age 22, the oldest daughter who is self-proclaimed and cares a lot more about her family. Her attempt is to establish her own life are sidelined when her father requires her help during her mother's absences. Initially resentful of her treatment and of her much younger siblings, she comes to embrace her love for the family more than anyone else. * Daniel Janson ([[Corbit Hawthorne|'Corbit Hawthorne']]), age 17, the oldest son under 18 who is dreaming to graduate and go to college. The move to Chicago is toughest on Daniel since he spent almost his entire life in Middletown, Ohio. Treated as an outsider by his peers, he grows more detached from the family when Chris and Becky's careers pull them away from home. Only when he is kicked off the football team due to his behavior, his parents notice how much he is suffering. * Samantha Janson ([[Veronica Davis|'Veronica Davis']]), age 16, the third oldest sibling who wants to be a professional model and actress. She loves glamourous magazines and aspires to be a fashionista. She is quite common to Quinn, her polar opposite younger sister, but though they argue a lot. * Zachary Janson ([[Mikey Hyson|'Mikey Hyson']]), age 13, the fourth oldest sibling who likes to practice music and is always looking up to Daniel more than anyone else in the family. He plays the clarinet. He is also the strongest one in the family. * Quinn Janson ([[Slee Sacramento|'Slee Sacramento']]), age 11, the fifth oldest sibling who frequently does tomboyish activities and likes boys and to play sports. She describes herself as a master prankster, but her pranks tend to get out of control. Quinn is tomboyish and enjoys vigorous team sports like hockey and football. * Kyle Janson ([[Ethan Cleveland|'Ethan Cleveland']]), age 10, the sixth oldest sibling who likes girls and skateboarding. He is common to his older sister Quinn and his younger brother Jack. * Elliott Janson ([[Lucas Loudon|'Lucas Loudon']]), age 9, the sixth youngest sibling whose bedroom is actually a cabin. He is a vegan and loves animals. He is good with geology and location and loves to travel. He is nearsighted, clumsy, introverted, highly sensitive, and is the only ginger-headed in the family, Elliott often feels as though he doesn't fit in with his athletic, boisterous, outgoing family. He has an affinity for pets and nature. Unlike the rest of his family, he is the sweetest and friendliest kid. * Venus and Vicky Janson ([[Zoey and Zee Carnindo|'Zoey and Zee Carnindo']]), age 7, fraternal twin sisters, the fourth and fifth youngest, and the smartest in the family. Although their intellect goes largely unnoticed. They are often involved in Quinn's pranks. * Jack Janson ([[Jicky Caines|'Jicky Caines']]), age 6, the third youngest son who likes skateboarding, hockey, and performing ill-advised physical stunts and wears an athletic hat. He is common to his older brother Kyle and spends most of his time hanging out with his family and friends. Whenever he sees a rope, Jack might be swinging from it or hanging upside down. * Mars and Mikey Janson ([[Kevin and Kelvin Nortel|'Kevin and Kelvin Nortel']]), age 5, identical twin brothers, the second and youngest, and likes to look up to all of their older siblings, but mostly enjoys participating in Quinn's pranks. * Chris Janson ([[Oscar Luckland|'Oscar Luckland']]), husband of Becky Janson and father of 12 children. He sacrificed his dream of coaching at a college football team to fulfill his dream of raising a large family. He oftens loves hanging out with his 12 children and becomes very overprotective to them. * Becky Janson ([[Nelly White|'Nelly White']]), wife of Chris Janson and mother of 12 children. The loss of a sister in childhood inspired her to have a large family. She sacrificed a dream of being a journalist to become a stay-at-home mom. She later quickly becomes used to the lifestyle of a professional book writer, but ultimately misses her family and abandons her new career. Episodes : Main article: List of Cheaper by the Dozen (3014 TV series) episodes According to Sintopian Entertainment, the episodes of'' Cheaper by the Dozen'' will be grouped into 33 episodes in one season. On January 1, 3011, ''The Hexingtons'''' premiered its first three seasons on New Year's Day of 3011, 3012, and 3013, until 3014, when it premiered its fourth season on January 8. Since ''Cheaper by the Dozen ''premiered in March 3014, Sintopia Channel orders Brian Grassing to divide into eleven episodes to release in three months with a one-week hiatus between the previous season and the next season to keep all the episodes organized. The first 11 episodes premieres from January to March, the second 11 from May to July, and the last 11 from September to November. Starting on January 3015, ''Cheaper by the Dozen will premiere its second season episodes along with other three television shows including The Hexingtons, ''Collamerrywood'', and ''The Loud House Show'' to keep up with the premiering. Season 1 ended on January 14, 3015. On March 12, 3014, a week before its premiere during the 3014 Sintopia Choice Awards, Cheaper by the Dozen was renewed for season two. It premiered in January 21, 3015 and ended on January 13, 3016. Season 3 was renewed for the series on June 30, 3015. It premiered on February 3, 3016. Production Cheaper by the Dozen ''was first announced on Sintopia Channel in February 26, 3014 but was announced at the meeting on Sintopia Productions in September 1, 3013. The series was released as a 3-minute sneak peek on March 12, 3014 during the 3014 Sintopia Choice Awards before the series premiere of [[The Loud House Show|''The Loud House Show]]. The series premiered on March 19, 3014. Season 1 ended on January 14, 3015. On March 12, 3014, the series was renewed for the second season. It premiered in January 21, 3015 and ended on January 13, 3016. On June 30, 3015, it was renewed for the third season. It premiered on February 3, 3016. Category:Sintopia Channel Category:3014 Sintopia Channel shows Category:3010s Sintopia Channel shows Category:Television shows set in Chicago Category:3010s American comedy television series Category:English-language television programs